Magic and Ninjas do NOT mix!
by Naruto-X-Overs
Summary: What happens when an S Class mission goes absurdly wrong? Well lets just say, in this case, two worlds collide! A look at what happens when Magic and Ninjas really do try to Mix... Rating upped! Hogwarts arc from chapter 5. Work in Progress.
1. Chapter 1: An S Class Mission!

Magic and Ninjas Do **NOT** mix!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters you are about to read in this fanfic… just to let you know…

Warnings: Nothing yet… Rating of story might go up though…

a/n : Well, after many stories being trashed, I got this idea in a dream… hope you people like it! - Now on to the story! Lets Just assume that they are all Chuunin and somewhere around 16 years of age shall we? Btw, Sasuke has been cured of the evil curse and they are all a happy group again

It seems my Japanese was horrifying in this chapter... So i edited it... Wheee! Thank you, Seikyo, for notifying me about those errors... Gomen!

- Chapter 1: An S-Class Mission -

* * *

"Sakura-channn!" an annoying voice boomed… it was never a normal day in konoha when naruto was around…

"Ohayo! Sakura-chaa…" was what naruto started to say, but was cut short when Sakura punched him from getting too close…

"URASAI!" ( or something like that… meaning shut up!) said Sakura, her hand still balled up from rage… inner sakura was laughing at the pile that was Naruto lying unconcious on the ground.

Naruto, still in a daze from the punch that was perfected by Sakura over many years of training, lay on the ground with the ever so popular bump on his head… only to be stepped on by Sakura when 'he' arrived.

"Sasuke-kunn! Ohayo!" was what Sakura said, in that sickening voice, whenever Sasuke was around… Sakura went over to Sasuke and handed him a cloth wrapped box… "Sasuke, obento!" was what she said next. Sasuke just looked at her for a long time, not saying anything, it was obvious she was trying to get Sasuke's love… but Sasuke has sworn off all Girls, for the one he truly loves... so to avoid giving hints, or showing affection, he said back "Arigatou" in a toneless, emotionless way….

Sakura seemed happy to this reaction, not knowing that all her efforts were futile. So there she was grinning to her self when Naruto finally got up… "Ne, Sakura-chan, When is Kakashi-sensei coming? He's late, even for his usual standards"

"URASAI! Baka!" Was what she replied with… but still, the same thought kept on repeating in her mind too. Where was Kakashi-sensei anyways? So there they were, Team 7, waiting for their perverted Jounin teacher to arrive. Probably he was dozing off somewhere, after reading "Rabu Rabu Paradise".

-Group Exhales- Well I guess they will never know…

Meanwhile, in the office of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-baachan… ahem, Tsunade-sama was showing something glittering to Kakashi.

"Could it be?" Kakashi gasped, "Is that what I think it is?" It was not normal for Kakashi to react this way, as Kakashi is seen as a serious and a 'never let his guard down' type of person.

"Aa… it is. Your S-Class mission this time, Kakashi, is to deliver this to…"

- Scene Break –

* * *

"However, for this S-Class mission, you WILL, and MUST bring along 3 Genin or at most Chuunin ninja's, preferably young… but knowledgeable" Tsunade ended. Chuunin, Young, knowledgeable? Was what Kakashi thought, and he had the perfect choices. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, otherwise known as his Team 7.

"Byonkai! I will alert them, and prepare for this mission!" and with that, Kakashi Vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, at the bridge where team 7 was waiting for their sensei, Naruto yawned the largest yawn… and recovering from that said… "Kakashi is not coming, is he?" and just as he finished... Kakashi appeared with a "Bamph!"… Just as the smoke was beginning to clear he said "Yo! Sorry I'm late, I got side tracked on the way, you see... there was this cat tha…"

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura chimed together.

"Well then, lets get started!" Kakashi assumed his usual serious self and said "What im about to tell you is extremely important, hence you will listen to what I say, and NOT forget it! Listen closely now…"

Team 7 gulps... and Kakashi continues... "This is an S-Class mission, and as such, it has to be carried out with extreme caution. The success of this mission will grant you an automatic class upgrade. Which simply means you will ALL become Jounin without sitting for the Jounin Placement Exams" Kakashi said, in that creepy tone.

"Automatically becoming Jounin? YATTA!" Naruto thought loudly in his head… this was one step closer to achieving his ULTIMATE goal in life, that is, to become Hokage. "Ano sa... When will we depart for this mission Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said with glee, not realizing the horrors that would ensue with the participation of this mission.

"We will depart In a week. So I trust you all will ready then?" Team 7 nods, and just as his Team turned to leave, Kakashi called out to Naruto... "Naruto, I trust that you will not fill your bag with instant Ramen, okay?"

This Chapter ends with a disgruntled looking Naruto, and the other Team 7 Members laughing into the sunset.

* * *

a/n: Well, this is a story that I, Hopefully, will continue, A PREVIEW of the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Preparations!

Sasuke looked around his room, and sighed… this could very well be the last time he will ever be in this very same room… and even after a whole week has passed, he has not confessed his love to his chosen one. Laid out in front of him are various clothes, accessories, kunais, smoke bombs, shurinkens, and a single photo of his loved one…

This was enough, the uchiha heir said to himself… for the mission…

Meanwhile, in a totally distant part of Konoha, away from the Uchiha Settlement, Naruto was loudly packing the needed things for the mission… this included a whole bag JUST for instant ramen… all of them Miso flavored, being Naruto's favourite… when he suddenly sneezed…

- There is an old Japanese saying, you sneeze whenever someone thinks of you… I wonder who was it that was thinking of Naruto? -

Naruto Rubbed his nose, not even thinking that someone far far away was thinking of him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Iruka were…

a/n: okay, just letting you know, just because there are many M-rated KakaIru fanfics out there, it does not mean I'm going to write one too… I might though :P


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations!

A/N: Sorry for the LONG no update period... was busy with so many things :D Like exams... and college and my deviantART! (www . lezpezfez . deviantart . com) So people who watch me, sorry! And people who just found this, Hope you like it :P! Please do leave a comment! It would help me so much with my self esteem... Hehe!

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparations!

Sasuke looked around his room, and sighed… this could very well be the last time he will ever be in this very same room… and even after a whole week has passed, he has not confessed his love to his chosen one. How he wished he would just have the courage to just blurt out "Daisuki! Hontou ni Daisuki!" to his love... Well actually he did, it was just that Sasuke was afraid of the response he would recieve... would it be bad? He certainly doesnt want it to be... So in the end, Sasuke puts off asking for another time...

-Sighs- Well, another week another failure.

Laid out in front of him are various clothes, accessories, kunais, smoke bombs, bomb tags, shurinkens, and a single photo of his loved one…for those really sad or "horny" moments... Sasuke chuckled at the idea of actually jerking off to a photo... but it faded, once he realised that it could fairly well be a one-sided love.

That is enough, the Uchiha heir scolded himself… STOP thinking about all these negative things!… With an inhale he calmly composed himself...

He then stretched regally, almost like a cat, and exhaled a deep breath. He was finally done packing... and was set for the mission tomorrow.

Since he had nothing else better to do, he then proceeded to go check out the Onsen festival, a festival occurring every summer to promote the vast number of Hot Springs in the Fire Country. He never really liked loud places, nor was he sociable... so he hated those kinds of things... but with nothing else better to do, that was his only choice. It's either that or lying on bed thinking up ecchi things he and his lover can do once they were together... the latter would usually end up in a giant sticky mess and thus, massive laundry problems... so he chose the former, a visit to go see the Onsen festival.

- Scene Break! -

* * *

Meanwhile, in a totally distant part of Konoha, far far away from the Uchiha Settlement, Naruto was loudly packing the needed things for the mission… this included a whole bag reserved JUST for instant ramen… all of them Miso flavored, being Naruto's favourite… when he suddenly sneezed… 

- There is an old Japanese saying, you sneeze whenever someone thinks of you… I wonder who was it that was thinking of Naruto? -

Naruto Rubbed his nose, not even thinking that someone far far away was thinking of him... In fact he didnt even care, because the odds of it being a good thing was nearly zero. People simply LOVE talking bad about the Kyuubi sealed within him... So after rubbing his nose, he went back to packing...

"Yosha!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, with his right fist balled up in the air, he was finally finished with packing! A feat for the blonde haired ninja! Usually he would pack on the day of departure... but not this time, he would be prepared!

After jumping around energetically and doing some chakra training... it was already 6 pm.

6pm! Chakra training sure can make you lose track of time... His stomach growled... Naruto then rubbed his tummy.

"Hmm... I better go get ramen before the shop closes," his mouth already salivating from the thought of a bowl of Icharaku's piping hot bowl of Miso Ramen, with sliced Pork and Naruto!

With that he went to the window and jumped out onto the ledge and then down onto the road... he breathed in the cool crisp night air and started to sprint, ninja speed, to his favourite ramen shop... but that proved to be a little hard for Naruto, because Konoha's Main Street was jam-packed with people.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed under his breath... "Why must they hold the Onsen festival NOW?"

Naruto would have decided to take a shortcut and jump rooftop to rooftop, but in the maddening crowds he met up with some of his friends plus, there were food stalls lined up along Main Street. Amongst his friends that he met, was a very shy and timid Hinata, wearing a cream white yukata with a red obi. Adorned on her hed was a butterfly clip the size of a giant moth, it was white with blue accents. Noticing Hinata, Naruto went up to her...

Hinata didnt exactly notice Naruto in front of her, so she bumped into him... Upon realising who she bumped into, "Konbanwa! Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered... Gazing at her feet, suddenly realizing that her right foot sandal strap seemed very interesting. Occasionally she would steal glances at Naruto, who was wearing a tight black Standard Issue Tee and close fitting Denim jeans... Hinata really liked Naruto without his Loud orange clothes... in a way it made him look sexy. No matter what he was doing...

"Konbanwa!" He replied, grinning. Since he was hungry, his arms were laden full with Tako balls, Onigiri, Yakisoba and even Onkonomiyaki (? – The Japanese Version of the Pizza)... Naruto was sampling EVERY singe food stall on Main Street... but is still of the belief that NOTHING beats Ramen.

So after a brief chat with Hinata... brief because Hinata suddenly fainted when Naruto licked off some teriyaki sauce from his own fingers... (Naruto did it in that slow, teasing motion without even realizing it...) he went back on his way to Icharaku.

Finally as the crowd began to thin, Naruto was able to walk at a faster pace... Ever hoping that Icharaku would still be open... But as luck would have it, it was closed... a sign was pasted on the entrance saying:

"Off to enjoy the Onsen Festival – Gomen – Teuchi and Ayame" It had a small drawing of Naruto in his orange jacket (or at least something that looks like him) eating a bowl of ramen...

Just as he was about a curse out loud he noticed a small post script underneath the drawing... It read – "P.S... Naruto-kun, I knew that you would come here tonight, but I'm EXTREMELY sorry for this! I'll make it up to you, I PROMISE! – Ayame"

So with that small but sentimental note in mind, he simply shrugged it off... and walked back home to his well stocked cupboards of instant ramen... as he turned the corner leading to Main Street, he collided with something... or better yet someONE.

It was Sasuke.

Their faces now beet red, they hurried off ignoring what happened... apparently, they "bumped" into each other's faces, again. Which means there WAS a brushing of the lips involved! Sure it happened before, by accident, but it seems up till recently a lot of these "accidents" keep on occuring.Naruto may have ignored it completely, but as soon as Sasuke sensed the weakening of Naruto's Chakra Trail, he screamed like an overly ecstatic fangirl finding out a new Oneshot of SasuNaru has just been published...

Sasuke was now giggling to himself as he walked aimlessly around Konoha. With his head ever clouded with Ecchi, he did not realize that a certain someone saw the entire thing. That certain someone's eyes glinted with malice and then grinned from ear to ear... with that, the certain someone disappeared.

- Scene Break! -

* * *

Kakashi was lazily sitting in an open air hot-spring... lazily sighing, lazily whistling a small tune... 

He was not wearing a mask, since this hot-spring was a secluded area far away from the public's prying eyes... this hot-spring wasn't known and famous... it was just a simple hot-spring, with very few people visiting now and then...

Kakashi liked it here... on good nights, you can hear a symphony of crickets playing in the background... and if you are really nice and don't splash water or mess up the place, the caretaker, Nomura, would usually treat Kakashi to tea. On rare occasions, she would also treat him to Dango, home made Dango, the BEST Dango Kakashi EVER tasted... but that has only happened once so far...

-Sigh- "Peace and Quiet..." Kakashi sighed, sinking into the pool of warm water...

"Ne, obachan! I'll be dipping in the Onsen now!" Kakashi faintly heard someone say from the changing rooms. At first he didn't care, since this was ever so GOOD... it releases the tension from the musc...

"OH MY GOD! Someone's coming!" Kakashi practically shouted... he then proceeded to stand up to look for his mask... it was nowhere to be seen... he was now frantically finding for something to hide his face... he didn't want ANYONE to see him... well, at least not in this way...

The tatami door was beginning to slide open... Kakashi was now even more frantic than before, he was now trying to immerse himself in the water to avoid being seen... No use, of all the ninjitsu and ninpou he learned and copied, he cannot recall any allowing the user to breathe underwater for long periods of time... so he did the next best thing, Kakashi jumped onto a tree branch overshadowing the Onsen.

The Tatami door was fully open now, and the person he heard entered the open bath area... Kakashi couldn't see who it was since the light from the changing room was shadowing all his features... The person just stood there, looking at the state of the Onsen...

"Baa-chan! Was there someone here before me?" He asked the caretaker. "There was someone! He should still be there!" She replied. The person then tried to find the one who caused this giant mess... it was as though someone used a high level Suiton Jutsu... there was water splashed EVERWHERE! He then sighed... "well now its my mess to clean" he said slightly annoyed...

So out of the utility closet he dragged a mop and a pail, and then started to mop up and dry up the place. Doing so with only a small towel tied around his waist. Kakashi in the trees was currently trying to figure out that voice... He had heard it somewhere before... it was on the tip of his tongue... the person who entered now began to collect the leaves that dropped into the Onsen, He began by entering the onsen right foot first... then shivered at the sudden warmth that he felt on his skin.

Kakashi was now trying not to stare at this newcomer... but it was hard to do so... the sweat from the work done was glinting on his skin as though daring Kakashi to lick it...lick ALL of it.

Speaking of hard things, Kakashi's member was also beginning to harden. Kakashi cursed "Yaoi Rabu Paradaisu", the LATEST installment of the Paradaisu Series by the great Jiraiya, who he claims was based on a REAL LIFE situation!

Dammit! Kakashi cursed... trying with all his mental strength to keep that thing down. Oh, how he tried... but it was all futile... Kakashi's thoughts trailed to the contents of the book... this scenario is just like that scene where Kazuke was spying on Kimimaru in "Chapter 12: A Hot-Spring Fling" Kakashi grinned at the thought... This wasnt helping one bit, it did however manage to (if possible) make Kakashi even harder...His thoughts now went to the best part of the chapter, or so in his opinion, being a pervert and all... if all goes well, Kazuke, the person spying would...

But Kakashi never did get to finish... because a senbon needle went zipping past him... narrowly missing his privates.

Kakashi then lost balance and fell, from the tree branch that he was molesting due to the thoughts... into the warm water below. "Who goes there? Show yourself" the person commanded, senbon needles at the ready to strike... Kakashi would just have to face the music... he was caught "Horny in Action" so what Kakashi did was stand up, and as he was about to focus on who the person was... Kakashi gasped.

That person was Iruka... Shit!

"Oh... Iruka-sensei, Konnichiwa!" Kakashi tried to change the subject... after totally focusing and making sure that it WAS Iruka, Kakashi noticed that Iruka's face was pink and Iruka wasn't staring at his face... but a little bit downwards... It was then that Kakashi realized that he was NOT wearing anything... and was currently sporting an erection...

SHIT!

- Scene Break! -

* * *

It was a hectic day for everyone in Team 7... But it seems that Sakura has been left out... in fact, Sakura has not been seen much for the past week... It cannot be denied that Sakura was definitely acting strange on the day of the mission briefing, but what could that have meant? 

Well... no use asking now, right?

So with Team 7 safely back at home (not all though) they begin to wonder what their mission will be like... After all it IS an S-Class mission. What could make it so dangerous? Why will it grant them a FULL class upgrade upon its success?

What could Sakura be up to? Why must Icharaku close early! Were also questions asked by a member of Team 7... Most likely his questions will be ignored...

The Clock by Naruto's bedside showed 1am, the Team would have to assemble at 5am sharp tomorrow... So... early... –yawn- G'Night...now, with that being said, Naruto dozed off into a world of Ramen... where he would not have to pay a single yen to eat as much as he liked... It was heaven in Naruto's Eyes...

Also... with that another day ends in Konoha...

* * *

PREVIEW: Chapter 3: A Very Interesting Journey

Kakashi seemed, to Team 7, very tired... It wasn't known why though, because as soon as that Dobe asked Kakashi sensei... Kakashi sensei used Sennen Goroshi on him.

So we simply refrained from talking to Kakashi sensei... It looks like he would need some Quiet Time... with that, the Chuunin team-members kept their distance from their sensei. Occasionally, their sensei would turn back... give his team-mates a reassuring grin. That simply made things worse, because now they think of Kakashi as a lunatic.

The background was not exactly helping... it was a wide open field of yellow flowers, all in bloom... but far away, you can see malicious storm clouds. It was as though something bad was gonna happen to them... and the person doing the said bad things would be their teacher. Incidentally, the flowers resembled Naruto's Hair... and the Storm Clouds, grey as they are, kind of resembled Kakashi...

Naruto gulped at this sudden info... and began staring at Kakashi, ready to run away at any weird body movements. Practically nothing happened, there were however MANY false alarms. Many of those false alarms, however, ended up in Naruto hurting himself.

The Chuunin of Team 7 didn't know their destination... only Kakashi knew. But they know roughly that they were heading north...

After hours of traveling by foot, they finally arrive at the border of the Village of the Sound... Everyone began staring at Sasuke...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3a: The Night Before

A/N: Chapter Three is up! Yay! So... Whatever, R&R!

Oh yeah, to those who care to even notice, I misspelt "Ichiraku Ramen" wrong... Sorry!

This chapter, Chapter 3(a), is a sub chapter about what happened the night **BEFORE** leaving and Kakashi's reaction towards the whole "event". This sub chapter contains **limes**! so... **DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DESTROY YOUR EYES! **To those who want to read it however may do so... just don't flame me because I already warned you...

Warnings: Lime at the end, some language... You have been warned!

* * *

- Chapter 3a: The Night Before... -

"Gyahhhh!"

Kakashi awoke with a cold sweat... that was the 23rd time he woke up from his peaceful slumber. This never happened before... He felt restless, and queasy... "Oh my god..." Kakashi said, with a lurch in his stomach...

He ran to the toilet... and emptied whatever that was left in his stomach into the toilet bowl...

After doing so... he went to his bed and sat on it, facing his window...

He looked out to the night sky... he didn't know why, but whenever he saw the moon, he felt calm and at peace with himself...

But there was no moon... it was blocked by some evil (to Kakashi) clouds...

Since his source of tranquillity was gone, Kakashi tried the next best thing. Inhale, Count to ten and releasing the pent up energy via exhaling deeply.

Inhale... Exhale... Inhale...

Then Kakashi remembered what happened the night before... Every single event that led to his uneasiness...

* * *

- Flashback -

"Oh... Iruka-sensei, Konnichiwa!" Kakashi tried to change the subject... after totally focusing and making sure that it WAS Iruka, Kakashi noticed that Iruka's face was pink and Iruka wasn't staring at his face... but a little bit downwards... It was then that Kakashi realized that he was NOT wearing anything... and was currently sporting an erection...

Iruka-sensei did not reply though... he just kept staring at "it"... Face still a magnificent tinge of pink. This, to Kakashi, was extremely awkward. He felt as though Iruka was piecing together the pieces... It wasn't hard really (pun not intended)... think about it, here you see a man(Kakashi) who fell out of a tree, hidden from view, sporting an erection...

Kakashi surely thought that was the end for him... Iruka may not be a Jounin, but, he was incredibly talented... and had various ways of torturing people... It was said that whenever Iruka went out for missions he would unleash his "true potential" and shinobi that followed him claimed that, at the moment of his attack they felt a surge of energy that was "overpowering" to them...

Tonight, Kakashi felt said power in the air... It was like the air was heavily charged with electricity... How can he, a Jounin, be overpowered by a Chuunin? He was the captain of an ANBU team! Yet, Kakashi felt dominated by this power... Kakashi felt scared...

Iruka walked closer to Kakashi, face still tilted downwards, the shadows on his face made him look more terrifying. Closer and closer Iruka came... The energy that was present became stronger. Kakashi stepped back, trying to get away from Iruka, but he slipped and fell backwards into the water.

Kakashi felt so helpless... "Gyaaaah! W... wait!" Kakashi flailed around in the water... it was useless... he cannot move. Kakashi held his hands up, crossing them in a defensive position, praying to god that it will help dampen what Iruka was going to do to him.

Iruka was now standing right in front of Kakashi, Iruka exhaled... he began to raise his fist... Kakashi now whimpered, it was the end of him for sure... and then something miraculous happened. Kakashi felt that strong energy receding... Iruka was still in front of him, but it was weakening... Kakashi attempted to open his closely shut eyes, wanting to see what had happen...

What he saw was Iruka, his fist halfway in the air... but he wasn't moving... Iruka then inhaled... Kakashi quickly shut his eyes again, expecting the worst. Then he heard the sound of water splashing, Iruka was leaving!

Out of the hot-spring Iruka went, into the changing rooms, and he was gone...

"Phew..." Kakashi sighed in relief... nothing happened... thank goodness... with that Kakashi made sure that Iruka was gone before attempting to exit the hot-spring. He tried sensing for Iruka's chakra... None...

Kakashi felt ever so relieved... he went out of the hot-spring and wrapped his forgotten towel around his waist. He then found his mask lying a few feet away from his towel... He mentally cursed his mask. If only he had found it he wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place! He put the mask on and began walking towards the changing rooms.

He went to check his clothes for any traps that Iruka may have placed... Nothing. He started dressing up; he corrected the position of his hitai-ate and paid the caretaker the money for using the hot-spring. "Doumo, Arigatougozaimashita" she replied.

Kakashi walked out of the onsen, and facing the direction of his apartment, he walked back home. Sure, everything was fine now... Kakashi thought to himself... Nothing happened on the way back... he was prepared for anything that might have happened though, causing unnecessary panic along the way.

For instance, a balloon popped and Kakashi threw Kunais, Shurinkens, Senbon needles and even a smoke bomb towards the source of the explosion... when the smoke cleared up, Kakashi saw child clutching the string of her popped balloon, her eyes showed that she will forever be mentally scarred...

After apologizing to the parents of the girl and paying the vendors in that area compensation for practically destroying their stands, he made his way back home... When he reached his home and was about to open the door, something happened.

For the shortest moment, He felt the strongest ever murderous intent in his life... the worst part of it was: it was the murderous intent to kill him...

Kakashi stood frozen at the door... he was pretty sure he felt it... he was pretty sure that every ninja with honed chakra sensing abilities felt it... he was sure that it was directed to him. For that brief moment when it happened, Kakashi felt as though he had skipped a heartbeat.

He tried dismissing the thought, and went straight to bed...

- End Flashback -

* * *

Kakashi sat there frozen, in mid-exhale.

He finally exhaled after a few minutes. In a way it helped release some of his tension... he looked at his bedside clock, the luminous hands pointing to...

" 3.46 am..." There was no use going back to sleep now... seeing as how he will just wake up again from shock... So Kakashi did the next best thing, he got out of bed, and went to the shower.

The warm water felt good, it felt calming... down, the water trailed on Kakashi's body... as though washing away his doubts and worries... He felt light headed now, and thinking about the previous night's events... he laughed...

It wasn't that bad... it was just a misunderstanding! He will just clear it up with Iruka-sensei tomorrow... Hehe... Plus if Iruka-sensei wasn't so damn hot yesterday, he wouldn't have...

Kakashi blushed... he wouldn't have gotten that erection in the first place... It was the first time he had seen Iruka in that way... He had seen naked men before, no reaction... but never had he imagined Iruka be the man turning him on...

**- Lime Starts HERE! -**

Iruka... the way his sweat was trailing down his body, down the curves of his muscles... his hair was let down, which made him look even more sexy. At that time he felt as though he wanted to lick every part of Iruka's body... it was so tempting... Too bad Iruka was wearing that small towel... if he wasn't, Kakashi would have just pounced on him there and then...

The warm water wasn't exactly helping Kakashi, it reminded him of the place where it all happened... Kakashi's was now totally light headed... he now felt as though the warmth of the water was Iruka, hugging him softly...

Kakashi faced another problem... he now had a semi... all because of Iruka... Iruka, Kakashi mumbled..."Mmmm..." he moaned at the thought of Iruka being his... getting more aroused...

One of Kakashi's hands trailed downwards, touching the skin on his chest, his nipples, and his stomach... He giggled at the idea of Iruka doing that to him... He played with his belly button, imagining that Iruka was licking it... Kakashi's hand finally reached his manhood...

"Ah..." Kakashi let out a small moan, as he grabbed his manhood and started to thrust...

His pace getting faster, he held himself steady by placing his other hand against the wall... His mind dreaming up things of what he and Iruka could do together... his imagination was limitless thanks to the Paradaisu books...

His hand now altered between fast and slow thrusting... simulating the thought of Iruka teasing him... his thumb flicked over the slit... It felt as though Iruka was pleasuring him with his mouth... he continued this motion for sometime, enjoying the feeling... thinking of Iruka's mouth the whole time...

Kakashi pumped harder now... nearing his climax... in his head were flashes of what seems to be him and Iruka on bed, were playing... It was as though he can hear Iruka clearly next to him...

Faster... Harder... the moans of pleasure were now getting louder... It all felt so real... He felt close now... Kakashi tightened his grip and pumped faster... his imagination running wild...

He gripped tighter as he came... spurting his seed onto the shower wall... Shouting out what seems to be "Iruka!"... He let go of his manhood and watched his seed being washed away by the water... The water, now cold, awoke Kakashi from his daze...

**- Lime ENDS here! -**

He realised that he had to get ready, an important S-Class mission awaits!... with that he washed his hands and stepped out of the shower and began dressing up in his standard issue Jounin Uniform. He looked at the clock... "4.28 am..." He had been in the shower for almost an hour... not exactly showering but...

He blushed... he just cannot believe what he had just done...

He now had to go to the missions office to collect information about the mission and be briefed of possible dangers that might follow it. To Kakashi this was standardised procedure, he had done it many times before... Walk into the missions office; get the mission scroll from Iruka, read it and dep...

"Oh god..." Kakashi realised... "Iruka is going to be there..." He cannot face Iruka right now!... Not after what happened in the shower AND at the hot-spring! It would simply be awkward... not to mention embarrassing!

Kakashi was now walking around in circles... What should he do? He thought of some solutions such as transforming into Naruto or Sasuke to get the scroll... but then realised, Chuunin level ninjas cannot decipher S-Class Scrolls... He was now lost... he had to go... but he didn't want to meet Iruka so soon...

"4.40am..." Kakashi was going to be late... so it was either do or die... but in this case, Kakashi thought, it was DO and DIE... Bracing himself for anything that might happen at the Missions office... He walked to his door, ready for anything... NOTHING can destroy this feeling... He turned the doorknob and opened the door...

"Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi's confidence now shattered... Standing right outside the door was Iruka... the darkness of the hallway made him look menacing and deadly...

'I am so dead...' Kakashi muttered to himself as Iruka walked in and closed the door behind him...

* * *

- PREVIEW Chapter 3b: A Very Interesting Journey (The REAL one!) -

Iruka... is... in... my... house...

SHIT!...

Kakashi attempted to run away... He ran as quickly as possible towards the window. As he was just about to open it, three Kunais were thrown by Iruka toward him... Kakashi dodged them, but realised that Iruka wasn't aiming for Kakashi... each Kunai lodged itself into the window latch with dead accuracy, thus preventing anyone from opening the windows... including Kakashi...

Kakashi thought of using the fire exit... but the way was blocked by Iruka... In this pressured situation, Kakashi couldn't think of anything else to do... he felt trapped... in his own apartment... he felt pathetic...

Iruka walked towards Kakashi... Kakashi stepped back... this action was repeated, and soon Kakashi was cornered... He was as good as dead... There was no running away... he would just have to face his death... Iruka now was searching for something in his equipment pouch... Kakashi thought that most likely it will be the weapon used to kill him...

Iruka finally found it... and his face broke into a grin... Iruka walked even closer to Kakashi, his hand still in the equipment pouch. Iruka was now an arm's length away from Kakashi... No use in dying scared... Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the face of his killer... It will soon be over... He will be killed by someone who Kakashi had some feelings for...

Iruka was now right in front of Kakashi... Iruka's hand pulled out the thing he searched for... Kakashi didn't see it... his eyes were focused on Iruka's face...

In a flash Iruka's hand moved towards the direction of Kakashi's stomach... Kakashi wanted to keep his eyes open... wanted to see the way and day he died... but he didn't... He shut his eyes...

It was the end...

A/N: There was someone who didn't want KakaIru in this story... well who ever it is... I didn't say there was going to be SasuNaru did I?... Well whatever... I simply type the story as my brain tells me to... so there... :D Like it? Hate It? Comment!


	4. Chapter 3b: A meeting with the Hokage

A/N: Oops… I forgot… Chapter 3b was not going to be entitled "A Very Interesting Journey"… It is another subchapter… BUT I PROMISE YOU… chapter 4 would be the Journey! Beware, long read ahead! Contains **Limes** and Language! Also contains Ecchiness! Leave a comment will you? with over 400 hits... im sure at least one of you can comment! -Getting Desperate- Sorry for any weird grammatical and spelling errors it's 3.30 in the morning as I published this...

Warning: **Limes**… and the occasional Language…

* * *

- Chapter 3b: A meeting with the Hokage -

Iruka... is... in... My... house...

SHIT!...

Kakashi attempted to run away... He ran as quickly as possible towards the window. As he was just about to open it, Iruka threw three Kunais toward him... Kakashi dodged them, but realised that Iruka was not aiming for Kakashi... each Kunai lodged itself into the window latch with dead accuracy, thus preventing anyone from opening the windows... including Kakashi...

Kakashi thought of using the fire exit... but Iruka blocked the way... In this pressured situation, Kakashi could not think of anything else to do... he felt trapped... in his own apartment, he felt pathetic...

Iruka walked towards Kakashi... Kakashi stepped back... this action was repeated, and soon, Kakashi was cornered... He was as good as dead... There was no running away... he would just have to face his death... Iruka now was searching for something in his equipment pouch... Kakashi thought that most likely it would be the weapon used to kill him...

Iruka finally found it... and his face broke into a grin... Iruka walked even closer to Kakashi, his hand still in the equipment pouch. Iruka was now an arm's length away from Kakashi... No use in dying scared... Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the face of his killer... It will soon be over... Someone who Kakashi had some feelings for will kill him...

Iruka was now right in front of Kakashi... Iruka's hand pulled out the thing he searched for... Kakashi did not see it... his eyes were focused on Iruka's face...

In a flash Iruka's hand moved towards the direction of Kakashi's stomach... Kakashi wanted to keep his eyes open... wanted to see the way and day he died... but he did not... He shut his eyes...

It was the end...

"Arrrgggghhh!" Kakashi screamed in pain... clutching his stomach. He fell down to the floor and was now rolling around making noises of pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Iruka asked in an annoyed tone… staring at Kakashi, who was now in the foetal position. Kakashi opened his eyes… He looked down… There was no wound! He just could not believe what he just did… he could NOT believe that he started a commotion without even getting hurt…

"Ahem…" Kakashi cleared his throat as he stood up… He faced Iruka and asked "What are YOU doing here?" then he noticed that Iruka was holding up a scroll… "Oh…" Kakashi said, realising that it had the seal of the Godaime Hokage.

Iruka handed Kakashi the scroll… "The Hokage would like you to immediately reply after reading that scroll; I will be accompanying you when that happens…"

Kakashi was not really paying attention to Iruka's ramblings… he was more interested at what the Hokage had written in the scroll…

* * *

**S-Class Mission no. 23N89GD001  
(ANBU office Seal)**

This Mission requires you and your teammates to complete it within a maximum period of **2 Months**. Failure of this mission will cause an automatic **DEMOTION** of Rank. The Konoha ANBU office grants holder and his/her teammates of this S-Class Mission Scroll free access between borders of **ALL** allied countries. **Diplomatic Immunity** is granted if you or your team members encounter trouble with the respective countries' law enforcement system. Diplomatic Immunity **cannot be claimed** for the laws stated in **Paragraph 28, Section 3** of the **Allied Countries Universal Law Decree.**

This mission requires you to deliver…

Kakashi knew practically everything by heart... this was practically the hundredth S-Class mission scroll he received... so he just skimmed through it. Iruka was still lecturing about "procedures" in the background...

Team Leader of this mission, **Hatake Kakashi - Jounin**, will not be held responsible for any occurrence of **death, injury or disability** to the following accompanying Ninjas:

ANBU: -None-

Jounin: -None-

Chuunin: **Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Umino Iruka.**

Genin: -None-

**Paragraph 16, Section 5, Subsection 34d** states that in the event of death, the team...

* * *

"Well it seems pretty standard, bla bla bla... MmmmHmmm... Right... signature and Seal Stamp... Once the team captain signs this scroll, there will be no changes allowed... Okay..." Kakashi muttered to himself... he took out his pen and signed the damn thing, wanting to get over it... 

He stamped his seal and then handed the scroll to Iruka who was still talking incessantly in the background...

"... A shinobi of the leaf must always respect the differences of other countries' shinobi... Under no circumstance can he or she just... OW!" Iruka ended... Kakashi got tired of waiting and poked Iruka in the ribs with the scroll...

"Done yet?" Kakashi said, tonelessly. Iruka was rubbing that sore spot where Kakashi jabbed the scroll at him... Iruka then proceeded to open the scroll to counter sign it, being the messenger of the scroll... Once he was finished he pocketed the scroll.

"We have to go meet the Hokage now..." Iruka said walking towards the door. Kakashi merely sighed as he followed the Chuunin ninja. Somewhere in his brain he felt as though something was wrong... but immediately dismissed it because Iruka does not seem mad at him and seems to have forgotten about everything...

The cool morning air was pleasant... the sky had a purplish tinge to it, as the sun has not fully risen... Kakashi felt as though this was the best time to apologize for what happened yesterday so he broke the silence...

"Ne... Iruka, about last night..." Kakashi started... but he was immediately cut short as Iruka announced that they were going to arrive soon. Kakashi sighed... maybe it wasn't the best time after all... he thought as he jumped from roof to roof. In his head he felt as though there was something wrong... something that he overlooked... was it his backpack? No... It couldn't be he checked and rechecked it last night... what could it be?

Kakashi was too busy thinking to realize that they had reached the Hokage Building. So he continued on... jumping from roof to roof... Ignoring Iruka's yells... "OI! The Hokage is over HERE!"

Iruka was getting annoyed with Kakashi's antics this morning... so he did the most obvious thing the get Kakashi's attention... He threw a kunai at him...

Kakashi evaded the attack... while still in deep thought... BIG MISTAKE! Attached to the kunai was a Short Fuse Baku Tag... Kakashi noticed it just in time... He did the necessary hand seals and shouted out "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"... The Baku Tag exploded at the same time as the "Bamph" effect of the Jutsu...

Kakashi appeared moments later where Iruka was waiting. "What did you do that for!" Kakashi shouted... Iruka looked at Kakashi's face as he coolly replied with "For fun..."

Kakashi was taken aback by this answer... that wasn't the usual Iruka he knew... This Iruka was different from just now... This Iruka wasn't the "stick in the ass" Iruka he knew... This Iruka was fun, in a sadistic and evil way... and Kakashi liked sadistic and evil... this Iruka reminded him of yesterday night...

"Are you done staring at me with your mouth open? You're getting drool all over your uniform..." Iruka asked impatiently... Kakashi snapped back to reality... "No I wasn't!" with that Kakashi checked to see it there was drool...

"Hehe, gotcha!" Iruka laughed... he actually made Kakashi fall for it... "Come on, the Hokage is Waiting..." and with that he went into the Hokage building... leaving a shocked Kakashi alone outside...

This morning just keeps getting weirder and weirder... He pushed open the doors leading to the waiting hall of the Hokage Building. He walked across the hall, up the stairs, down another hallway and was stalled by the Hokage guard ninjas... they both look like they were interrupted by Kakashi's presence...

Kakashi never really bothered remembering the names of these two... he called one of them Senbon, because of the senbon needle in his mouth and the other Scarface, due to the scars on his face... "Yo! Sen...Err... Ohayo!" Great save! Kakashi thought to himself... he almost called them Senbon and Scarface...

"What is your business here, Kakashi? Its 5.30 in the morning!" Scarface asked. Kakashi sighed... he really didn't want to deal with anyone right now... so he tonelessly answered "the Hokage summoned me... something about my S-Class mission..."

"Where is your missions scroll? If it was really your Mission you would have it..." Senbon said... Kakashi was annoyed with this "Procedure" so he rummaged his pockets, where he keeps his mission scrolls, to get proof... but...

"Err... I don't have it... Just now, Iruka... he has the scroll..." Kakashi said his right hand rubbing the back of his head... "He just passed by didn't he?"

"No one passed us other than the Hokage herself this morning..." They exclaimed together... Scarface had his hands to his hips... "If you have no business, please leave" Senbon said... For a brief moment Kakashi saw a bruise on Senbon's neck... that bruise awfully looked like a hickey... Hmmm... That would have explained the general bitchyness this morning... Kakashi was just about to point out the now obvious hickey when Shizune popped out of nowhere walking with a pile of Papers... She was headed to the Hokage's office...

The three stared at her... what was she doing here this early? Shizune was now a few feet away from them... she looked awfully unsteady and with the help of gravity, the papers fell to the floor...

* * *

**- Lime starts HERE! -**

"Shit... today just isn't my day..." Shizune muttered as she held up her robe and bent down to pick up the papers... exposing, other than her legs, her white lace panties...

All three of them stared... Kakashi looked away, fearing his life in case Shizune found out, and saw that there were no reaction from Senbon... but Scarface had an obviously horny look on his face... Kakashi in turn stared at Scarface, which in turn caused Senbon to stare at Scarface too... this caused a few things to happen...

Kakashi just looked upon the scene with great interest...

Senbon realized that Scarface was looking at Shizune, Senbon Nudged Scarface in the ribs hard... Scarface then jolted out of his horniness and returned that painful nudge... Senbon got annoyed at Scarface and announced to Scarface that there wasn't going to be anymore "Tea Time Treats" for a week... Scarface began to plead to Senbon to reduce the punishment... Senbon crossed his arms and also announced that he might also take away "After Dinner Mints"... With this, Scarface cried... Senbon looked at Scarface and patted his back with a look of pity on his face... Scarface buried his face in Senbon's chest and cried... Senbon hugged Scarface tightly... Scarface apologized and cried even harder... Senbon then held up Scarface's face and kissed him softly on his lips, saying that he was just kidding... Scarface returned the kiss and began to tongue Senbon... Senbon tongued Scarface back... Both Senbon and Scarface moaned... Scarface began nibbling Senbon's ear... Senbon moaned with approval... Senbon then rubbed his hand on Scarface's bulge... They both began to explore each other's body with their hands... Senbon then reach down and began to unzip Scarface's pants...

"ZZzzzzippp..."

"Err...Can one of you help me?" Shizune interrupted... Scarface and Senbon Came back to reality... Kakashi stared daggers to Shizune... just a little bit more and who knows what could have happened!

Senbon wiped his mouth... Scarface had a look of horror on his face... Senbon was the first to speak... "Uhhh... sure... let me help..." He then walked over to Shizune and helped her to not only pick up the paper, but to pick up, organize, arrange and collate them as well using Reference Numbers, Class of mission, Priority and even Date of Submission. His face beet red as he did it...

"Thanks!" Shizune said happily... "And don't worry... I'll keep it a secret" with that she winked. She then continued her way to the Hokage's office... She noticed that Kakashi was there...

**- Lime Ends HERE! -

* * *

**

"Kakashi! Aren't you supposed to be with the Hokage right now?" Shizune said in a serious tone... "You know, your tardiness is going to get you onto Hokage-sama's bad side eventually!"

Shizune was angry..."He was supposed to go visit Godaime at 5am... Something about an S-Class Mission..." Shizune put down the pile of papers and began rummaging her pockets... "Here, I have a copy of the Missions Scroll" she handed it to Scarface... "Why did you not allow him access!"

Scarface now spoke... his voice dryer than the deserts of the wind country... "It was procedure..." as he opened up the scroll to check its contents... "... we can't let just anybody pass through... that would be a national security breach!"

"Then what about all those times Naruto barged in? Did I not tell you that he was not allowed to visit the Hokage anytime he wanted!" Shizune stared at them both... "What were you doing then? Off to some corner to make out?"

Scarface and Senbon exchanged glances... "Well... we were just..." Senbon replied... but he was cut short... "I don't care! Kakashi, You, Now, Follow me!" Shizune then dragged Kakashi by his jacket collar towards the Hokage's Office... she left the papers she was carrying on the floor... Kakashi, at that moment of time, made a mental note to never ever get on Shizune's bad side...

"Err... Shizune... I think you forgot something..." Kakashi said... "Doesn't matter!" She replied...

* * *

**- Lime starts HERE! -**

When they were far away from Senbon and Scarface Shizune suddenly stopped... Kakashi, feeling that something was wrong, attempted to break the silence... "Err... This isn't the Hokage's Office"

Shizune turned around... she was partially un-robed Kakashi can see her panties and also her bra... Both of them White Lace... "I know..." she replied in what seems to be a sexy voice...

Kakashi didn't know how to react so he just kept still... Shizune practically jumped Kakashi... Pinning him to the floor... Kakashi's brain could not catch up with the events... he was still at the part where Shizune turned around to reveal her undergarments...

Shizune now attacked Kakashi's mouth, starting with light kisses then, with her teeth; she pulled down Kakashi's face mask... she then continued the assault on Kakashi's Mouth... She licked Kakashi's lips to gain access, which Kakashi gladly allowed... In a matter of seconds, Shizune's tongue was exploring every inch of Kakashi's mouth...

Shizune now started straddling Kakashi's hips... the friction caused Kakashi's manhood to be aroused... It felt so good... so he decided to return the favour by gently running his fingers along her inner thigh... That earned Kakashi a moan of approval...

Shizune began rubbing against Kakashi and his now tenting erection... she gradually increased her speed... thus increasing Kakashi's pleasure...

"Ah..." A moan escaped Kakashi's mouth... but before he could moan again, Shizune kissed Kakashi to shut him up... she continued to rub against Kakashi... now varying the speed...

Faster... Slower... Faster... Even Faster...

Kakashi was on the verge of insanity... he was so close now... Just a little bit more... Just a little... bit...

And then Shizune stopped... she kissed Kakashi softly, and then began nibbling his ear... She licked the insides of Kakashi's ear... That sent shivers down Kakashi's spine and into Kakashi's now throbbing Erection...

"I want you..." Shizune whispered into Kakashi's ear... She licked it once more before getting off Kakashi and getting into the 69 position... She then unzipped his pants with her teeth... and tugged his pants along with his boxers to knee level... exposing Kakashi's erection...

Shizune then playfully licked the tip... "Ahhh..." Kakashi moaned... and without notice, she took all of Kakashi into her mouth... causing paralysis to Kakashi... she then began to move her head up and down... occasionally using her tongue to lick Kakashi's slit... enjoying the salty taste that was Kakashi...

Kakashi felt as though this was the best day of his life... he felt as though he needed to share the joy... so what he did was lick Shizune over her panties... "Ah..." Shizune let out a moan...

She was caught off guard and totally unprepared... "Wait..." Shizune said... "...anywhere but there..." She then continued to pleasure Kakashi... she licked Kakashi's shaft, going down then up, pausing to tease the slit once again...

Kakashi was about to burst... it was so good...

Shizune now cupped Kakashi's balls... gently squeezing them... with one final lick, and a squeeze, Kakashi came... Shouting out Iruka's name... He didn't realize it at first, but then, after recovering from that daze of flashing white lights, Kakashi had realized what a huge mistake he had done...

He looked at Shizune's face, expecting her to cry... or at least slap him... but nothing happened... instead, Shizune kissed Kakashi and lay down on top of him... Did Shizune hear what he said? He didn't think so... Shizune felt awfully happy about it...

Shizune then licked the crescent of Kakashi's ear... and whispered... "Do you wanna know something Kakashi?" She bit Kakashi's ear... "This is..." She kissed his lips... "...Payback for..." She sat up... "...What happened..." She tied the sash around her waist... "...Last Night."

With the end of that sentence, there was a "Bamph!" followed by a cloud of smoke... Kakashi felt a short kiss on his lips...

As the smoke cleared, he saw Iruka... instead of Shizune... "Gotcha!" Iruka exclaimed... as he kissed Kakashi, yet again...

Kakashi was still on the ground, not believing what just happened... In Kakashi's head two things were processed simultaneously... One was that he had a blowjob from a guy... and the other, the guy was Iruka...

The human mind was designed to handle more complex information than these, but... in Kakashi's case, these thoughts caused a severe nosebleed thus causing Kakashi to faint...

Kakashi was happy... Iruka accepted him... Yay!

**- Lime ENDS here! -

* * *

**

"Come on... we are going to be late!" Iruka shouted as he pulled Kakashi up from the floor... Not only was Kakashi in a daze from the nosebleed, he still felt the side effects of that orgasm...

Iruka pulled up Kakashi's pants and zipped it up...

"Iruka accepts me... Yay!" was all Kakashi could think of... "Iruka accepts me... Yay!"

Iruka then fixed up both of them, the hair... the ruffled and/or bloodstained clothes... and most importantly... the trail of gooeyness that was on his own face...

He checked everything again, it was all good... they were ready to meet Tsunade... Iruka formed the Usagi, then the Ram hand seal... "Kai!" Iruka shouted... dispelling his own Genjutsu for both of them...

After doing so, Kakashi was tugged by his sleeve towards the Hokage's Office...

* * *

- Scene Break! -

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, at the north gate, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi...

"It's seven..." Sakura muttered "Where the hell can Kakashi be?"... Sasuke was leaning on the wall, looking all cool... Naruto was sitting down, cross legged; his eyes had been shut for the past hour...

Sasuke, being the other person that was awake, "Tch-ed" at Sakura...

In Sasuke language that could mean many things... It could be "Get away, I'm too tired to deal with you..." or "Shut up... I don't care" or "Heh, I'm WAY better than you in EVERYTHING!" or... Well... It could mean many things...

"Sasuke-kunnnn..." Sakura said... again with that annoying creepy voice... "Let's eat breakfast together..." With that she showed Sasuke a big basket filled to the brim with food...

Sasuke was now conflicted... he was hungry, but he didn't want to make it seem as though he was accepting her... So, Sasuke just stood there thinking... not making a sound... Head lowered, making his face look really scary...

"Err... don't worry Sasuke... We can always eat it together later if you want..." Sakura said... slowly backing away from Sasuke... At that time Sasuke had an idea...

"Sure sakura, I'll have some... wait a sec..." Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto... "Sorry for doing this Naruto, but you will get over it..." Sasuke muttered under his breath... and a second later, he kicked Naruto...

"It hurts me more than it hurts you..." Sasuke said to himself, as he watched Naruto fly a few feet... "Oi... Dobe! Get up! There's food..." Sasuke said, assuming his 'I'm your rival' attitude...

At the mention of food, Naruto woke up... In fact he didn't feel a single thing from that kick... "Food?" Naruto asked, in semi-slumber... he rubbed his eyes... He then saw the basket in Sakura's hands...

He made a beeline for the food basket... saying something along the lines of "I'm Hungry..."

Shit... It was too late... Sakura couldn't hide the basket... Naruto was like the undead... when he wanted something, he didn't care if he got beaten or injured... as long as he gets what he wants... which in the end he always did...

Of all the things in the world... why did she pack homemade ramen? She slaved over kneading the dough for Sasuke... and in the end... Naruto is going to finish everything...

Naruto was now in front of her... he pried open the basket cover with his grubby little undead hands... "Raaaa...Mennnn..." He fished out a bowl, a handful of ramen, the flask that contained the stock and a pair of disposable chopsticks...

And he started eating... Both Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto... and both of them sighed at the same time... both of them had different reasons though... Sakura sighed for admitting defeat while Sasuke sighed at the cuteness of Naruto...

After practically inhaling all the Ramen... Naruto patted his stomach... "Mmmm... Sakura, oishii!" Sakura took that as a compliment at least... Sasuke, now sitting closely besides Naruto (Well as close as possible without giving obvious clues) took out a sandwich from the basket, and ate it...

"It's... okay..." Sasuke muttered...

With that, Sakura squealed in joy... "Yay!"... Sasuke now regretted what he just said... as it could very well be his doom...

* * *

- PREVIEW: Chapter 4: A Very Interesting Journey –

Kakashi seemed very tired to Team 7... It wasn't known why though, because as soon as that Naruto asked Iruka-sensei... Kakashi sensei used Sennen Goroshi on him.

So we simply refrained from talking or asking about Kakashi sensei... It looks like he would need some Quiet Time... with that, the Chuunin team-members kept their distance from their sensei. Occasionally, their sensei would turn back... give his team-mates a reassuring grin. That simply made things worse, because now they think of Kakashi as a lunatic.

The background was not exactly helping... it was a wide open field of yellow flowers, all in bloom... but far away, you can see malicious storm clouds. It was as though something bad was gonna happen to them... and the person doing the said bad things would be their teacher. Incidentally, the flowers resembled Naruto's Hair... and the Storm Clouds, grey as they are, kind of resembled Kakashi...

Naruto gulped at this sudden piece of information, and began staring at Kakashi, ready to run away at any weird body movements. Practically nothing happened, there were however MANY false alarms. Many of those false alarms, however, ended up in Naruto hurting himself.

The Chuunin of Team 7 didn't know their destination... only Kakashi and Iruka knew. But they knew roughly that they were heading north...

After hours of traveling by foot, they finally arrive at the border of the Village of the Sound... Everyone began staring at Sasuke...

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: So finally I can get back onto the main story... the story about Magic and Ninjas... Consider this chapter as an in-betweener, giving you background info about out lovely characters! Anyways now the usual: Like it? Hate it? Comment! R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: A VERY Interesting Journey

A/N: So here is Chapter 4... Not much to say... A SasuNaru moment in this chapter! This is for you, 2stupid AND dtoda!

Warnings: **Yaoi, Limes, Language**, and **other evil nasty things that is meant for an M rated fanfic!** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

- Chapter 4: A Very Interesting Journey -

Kakashi found his team having a picnic at the Northern Gate... They were having so much fun! Naruto was busy eating what was left in a picnic basket, Sakura seemed defeated and ignored... and Sasuke was... being Sasuke... it was the usual... nothing out of the ordinary...

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he appeared with a "Bamph!"... "I'm sorry I was late... you see, I had to..."

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura said together, pointing their fingers to Kakashi... not allowing him to finish his dumb excuse... typical Kakashi, always late whenever there was something important...

"Ahem... as I was saying, " Kakashi interjected, "I had to go to the Hokage... she will be here to see you off... so we will not leave until then..." after saying that Kakashi took out Yaoi Rabu Paradaisu and started reading, leaning against the wall... He muttered the contents under his breath...

"_... What he saw was beautiful, Kazuke was beautiful. His skin glowing with the radiance of the moon, his features perfect... down to the last strand of hair. _

"_Kimimaru-sama..." Kazuke said... "I..." he stammered, finding difficulty in saying that he loved him... How could he? He was merely a servant of the Hanabi family... Kimimaru was his master... He could do anything to him, anything he wanted... There was no need for love, only lust... and Kazuke liked it... he felt pathetic..."_

_Kimimaru began to approach Kazuke, his need for him was apparent in his eyes... eyes that were glazed over with lust... he grabbed hold of Kazuke, and forcefully kissed him... Kazuke merely complied with no resistance... it was his duty as a servant to his master... Kimimaru then began to..."_

Sasuke, who was leaning next to Kakashi, heard _everything_... a normal person his age would probably run away... for fear of permanent mental scarring... **HOWEVER,** this was what Sasuke did; he leaned in closer hoping to capture every single detail, while imagining of a certain fox-boy doing them to him...

* * *

**- Lime STARTS HERE! -**

Naruto walked in; dressed in a maid uniform... he was carrying a small silver tray that had a glass of cool water on it. Naruto walked across the room, and set the glass of water on Sasuke's desk. Naruto bowed and began to leave the room...

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted from the far end of the room...

Naruto walked back to Sasuke, and bowed... "Yes, Sasuke-sama... Is there anything else you require?" He then stood in attention... waiting for his orders...

"I thought the standard uniform requires you to wear kitty bands... Where is yours?" Sasuke asked, angrily... Naruto then checked his head... It really wasn't there...

"My apologies, Sasuke-sama... I didn't wear them today..." Naruto bowed... hoping that he wouldn't be punished for his mistake... Naruto had just started work there; he didn't want to be fired over such a trivial error...

"Tch..." Sasuke spat... "... No apologies! You will have to be punished for your actions!" A grin now graced Sasuke's face as he began standing up from behind his desk... Naruto feared the worst... It had only been eight days since he started working here... he needed the money badly!

Sasuke began to walk towards Naruto... Naruto clutched the tray tightly against his chest... he didn't want to lose this job... the pay was good and he made so many new friends... and it was a live in maid job! He had good lodging!

"I... I'm... Sorry..." Naruto started... "...I promise I won't do it again..." tears began to well up in his eyes... "Please, Sasuke-sama... I'll do anything..." Naruto begin to sob as Sasuke grabbed hold of him... "Please... I... I'm beggi...yuu...Mmnnm"

Sasuke crashed his lips against Naruto's... silencing her and causing the tray to hit to the floor with a deafening clatter... Sasuke was now rubbing his hand along Naruto's inner thigh... this caused Naruto to gasp.

Naruto was confused... "Sasuke-sama... what are you..." Sasuke kissed him again, interrupting him... Naruto didn't know why he didn't fight back... It was as though a part of him wanted this...

Sasuke licked Naruto's lips... his tongue seeking entrance... Naruto didn't comply... That infuriated Sasuke... "You said that you would do anything... well this..." Sasuke licked Naruto's neck, sending shivers down his spine...

"Mnnn..." Naruto moaned...

Sasuke then began rubbing Naruto's growing bulge... "Ah..." Naruto made a sound of approval... the feeling was intense... he wanted... no, needed more...

Naruto then began to unbuckle Sasuke's pants while Sasuke kissed him, this time allowing Sasuke to taste every part of his mouth... He felt so good... Naruto began to grind against Sasuke... this caused both of them to moan in ecstasy as their erections rubbed against each other through their clothes... I was a new sensation to Naruto... and he liked it...

Naruto began to pull Sasuke's tight underwear down... exposing all of Sasuke... Sasuke was big!

Sasuke gasped as his manhood was exposed to cool air... it wasn't uncomfortable... it was refreshing, in a way...

Naruto knelt down, his face now in front of Sasuke's throbbing member. Naruto began to tease Sasuke by slowly and playfully licking the tip of Sasuke's member... "Mmm..." Sasuke moaned...

Naruto then began to stroke Sasuke's shaft in long, continuous motions with his tongue... using his thumb to flick over Sasuke's slit... this combination of motions caused Sasuke to moan out incomprehensible words...

Sasuke liked this... Naruto thought to himself...

Naruto now took in Sasuke inch by inch, slowly... causing Sasuke to shudder...

Sasuke now started thrusting into Naruto's mouth while holding Naruto's head steady with his hand... He was so close now... He was starting to thrust in erratic motions... just a little bit more...

With all his remaining mental strength, he pulled out of Naruto... he began to pump his member. Without notice, Sasuke came on Naruto's face...

Sasuke was panting... that felt really good... he knelt to face Naruto now. Naruto licked clean whatever he could on his face...

Sasuke kissed Naruto... sharing the taste with his blonde Dobe...

"Mmmm... Sasuke..." Naruto said as he kissed back... "... Sasuke..."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hand snaked downwards to Naruto's ignored erection... "Sasuke..." Naruto said, blushing.

Sasuke then began to rub Naruto's erection over his clothing... "Ah... Sasuke!"

"Sasuke... Sasuke...**Sasuke**!" Naruto screamed...

**- Lime ENDS here! -**

* * *

"OI! Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt a fist connect with his gut... He fell to the ground, clearly not expecting someone to hit him... Sasuke recovered from that blow and began to stand up... he wanted to kill the person who did this to him... it was...

"Oh, its _you..._" Sasuke spat... when in actuality, his brain was screaming out things like "OH MY GOD ITS **HIM**!" and "He is so hot..."... Sasuke then began to dust off... causing small clouds of dust to form around him... "What do you want?"

"The Hokage is here... Err... Sasuke... you have something over here..." Naruto said, pointing to the general area on his face...

Sasuke touched that area with his fingers... it was drool... **dried up** drool... he immediately rubbed it off using the palm of his hand... thank goodness Naruto didn't realise what it was... he stole a glance at Naruto... he was just standing there, both his hands behind his head... waiting for Sasuke...

Once Sasuke was done, he went over to where the other members of team 7 were... Naruto following suit... he could faintly hear what the Hokage was talking about...

"Kakashi, when you do reach your destination, open this scroll and follow the instructions..." Godaime said as she handed a blue coloured scroll to Kakashi. "... If you followed everything that is on that scroll in the correct order you will get through it safely..."

Naruto and Sasuke finally joined the group... The Hokage noticed something weird about the Uchiha kid, but decided that it was not of any importance to the mission... so she dismissed it. "Naruto, what I am about to give you must be guarded with your life..." Naruto was practically bobbing up and down with excitement; he was given one of the most, if not THE most, important job in this mission...

"SHIZUNE!" The Hokage shouted, with that Shizune jumped right next to the Hokage... carrying what seems to be an old wooden box with sealing tags pasted all over it... Shizune handed the box to Naruto... a look of worry was on her face.

Shizune leaned in to whisper in Tsunade's ear... "Do you think it is a wise decision to allow Naruto to carry such a..." The Hokage silenced her... smiling back at her in response... Shizune felt as though she was ignored sometimes... she closed her eyes and sighed... Whatever... When Shizune opened her eyes, she realised that Kakashi was staring at her, eye wide open.

In Kakashi's head, memories of what 'happened' between them earlier were playing back... "Oh my goodness..." Kakashi thought, fighting back a nosebleed...

At that moment, Shizune felt the strangest sensation... it was as though a very cold wind blew past her... She shivered involuntarily, clutching her sides... she had a feeling that it has something to do with Kakashi... but she didn't want to cause a scene in front of the Hokage...

"Something is definitely wrong with this team..." Tsunade thought to herself, as she looked at both Kakashi and Sasuke... "Hmmm... Interesting..."

"Ahem..." Tsunade cleared her throat... "Well, its getting late... and I have to... err... do something... Therefore, when you are ready Kakashi, Good luck with your mission... All of you!"

Kakashi snapped out of his fantasy of Iruka doing... "Ah... Yes... Of Course..." Kakashi said, with a false laugh... "Now team! Let's go!" Kakashi said energetically with his fist balled up in the air... Kakashi turned to face the north gate, and began walking... followed by Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

"Wait!" Kakashi heard someone shout behind them... It was Shizune... "One of your members is missing...," she said as she pulled out the missions transcript from her pouch... "Team Leader: Hatake Kakashi, accompanying ninjas, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..."

Kakashi looked back... all three of them were there...

"... and Umino Iruka..." Shizune ended...

Kakashi wasn't quite sure of what he heard... it sounded like she said Iruka's name...

"Pardon?" Kakashi said, turning around and walking towards Shizune.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura ...and Umino Iruka" Shizune repeated as Kakashi was standing right in front of her...

"But that can't be... see!" Holding out his copy that he gotten back from Iruka earlier... like I said... "ONLY Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Umino Iruka!" not realising that he had said out Iruka's name...

"Like I told you..." Shizune said pointing at Kakashi's Scroll...

Kakashi didn't believe her... he read and signed the scroll this morning... it was standard... nothing was different from all the other S-Class scrolls he received...

He now reread the scroll...

* * *

_**S-Class Mission no. 23N89GD001  
(ANBU office Seal)**_

_This Mission requires you and your teammates to complete it within a maximum period of **2 Months**. Failure of this mission will cause an automatic **DEMOTION** of Rank. The Konoha ANBU office grants holder and his/her teammates of this S-Class Mission Scroll free access between borders of **ALL** allied countries. **Diplomatic Immunity** is granted if you or your team members encounter trouble with the respective countries' law enforcement system. Diplomatic Immunity **cannot be claimed** for the laws stated in **Paragraph 28, Section 3** of the **Allied Countries Universal Law Decree.**_

_"_Yeah... there was nothing wrong... it was standard" Kakashi reassured himself...

_Team Leader of this mission, **Hatake Kakashi - Jounin**, will not be held responsible for any occurrence of **death, injury or disability** to the following accompanying Ninjas:_

_ANBU: -None-  
Jounin: -None-  
Chuunin: **Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Umino Iruka.**_

* * *

"You see... there was nothing wrong... like I said... the ONLY ninjas accompanying team 7 would be..." Kakashi said aloud as he read from the list... "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and... Iruka..." Kakashi smiled after reading the scroll... His brain slowly registering what he just said...

"IRUKA?" Kakashi shouted aloud...

"Hai!" Iruka said merrily as he arrived... an overloaded backpack clearly over his shoulders... If Kakashi were a pane of glass, he would have shattered into a million pieces... but since he was human, he did the next best thing...

Kakashi denied the truth...

"It couldn't be... I asked for only Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura..." he muttered a bit too loudly... "How is it possible?" Kakashi asked... as he pointed his finger to Iruka... "You! Why are you here?"

Kakashi has finally lost it... Team 7 unanimously agreed...

Tsunade answered Kakashi's question... "He was the one who wanted to come along..." Tsunade said as she stared at Kakashi, now doubting her choice of the mission leader candidate... "...he was worried of what could have happened to Naruto..."

Kakashi now lowered his hand... "Oh..." he said, defeated...

"Since the **only** people who can change an ANBU S-Class Missions form is the ANBU squad captain or the **Hokage**..." Tsunade continued... "...I let him follow, on grounds that he will abide and carry out all orders from the captain of the mission..."

"Yes... I will do _ANYTHING_ you ask me to Kakashi..." Iruka said... he then licked his lips... "..._Anything_..." emphasizing every syllable.

Kakashi was defeated... he cannot fight back the Hokage... her word was practically law... Kakashi sighed in defeat...

"Yay! Iruka-sensei is following us!" Naruto said loudly in excitement...

Shizune stared at the box that was handed over to Naruto... Currently, it was strapped onto Naruto's back. She almost fainted when Naruto began jumping around Iruka, clapping his hands... How she wished that Naruto, of all people, would realize how priceless that thing strapped on his back really is...

Kakashi on the other hand, too defeated to scold, or practically do anything other than exist, sighed in the background... muttering something about "standard procedure" over and over again. Sure, this could go on and on... but they were on a deadline... so the Hokage did the most obvious thing... she snapped everyone back into reality.

"Okay! You know what you need to do... Now, head out!" Tsunade practically shouted to everyone, finger pointed in the general direction of the northern gate.

After the obvious attempt to make them leave, Team 7 plus an Umino Iruka bade farewell to the Hidden Village of Konoha as well as Tsunade, and _finally_ began their journey!

- Scene Break -

* * *

It has been a few hours since their departure from Konoha… and as expected, Naruto began complaining.

"Nee, Iruka-sensei, where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked. Sure, it might seem like a typical question… and usually, everyone except Naruto knew the answer… but this time, none of the Chuunin members of Team 7 knew the answer.

So… instead of Sakura hitting Naruto's head, blaming him for not reading the missions scroll properly, she leaned in closer to listen in on the conversation.

Iruka just sighed… "I don't know either, Naruto…" was his reply, "Kakashi would know…" Iruka ended… He felt that twinge of guilt for lying to Naruto... but that was what the Hokage requested... for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to not know... he was pretty sure that Kakashi wouldn't tell him either...so nothing bad will happen, right?

"Kakashi-sensei, where _exactly _are we going… because it seems tha…" Naruto ended abruptly…

Why he ended suddenly was because Kakashi, who was in front of him a second ago, suddenly vanished…

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei, where did you do?" Naruto asked, to no one in particular… Unfortunately, his answer came immediately… from behind.

"**Sennen Goroshi!" **Kakashi exclaimed…

In that one second of time, Naruto felt a familiar, yet, unwanted pain somewhere in his rear… "Gyahhhh! Itai!" Naruto screamed as he clenched his buttocks… "Kakashi-sensei! What did you do that for?" Said Naruto, who was now sitting on the ground, face contorted in pain.

"Some things are best left unknown…" was all Kakashi said… with an evil smirk on his face...

Naruto gulped in fear...

Sasuke somewhere in the background mentally cursed, and stared daggers, Kunais, Senbons (and any other projectile weapons) at Kakashi... HOW DARE HE!

_Sure... I can go on about how their boring little walk goes like... but let's fast forward shall we?_

**- Scene Break! -**

* * *

It was almost nightfall... and team 7 has finally reached the Border of the Sound country... Automatically, everyone started to stare at Sasuke...

Everybody present at that moment knew this was not such a happy place for Sasuke... In fact, this was probably the last place Sasuke would ever want to be at the time. It has been exactly one year...

_One year since that incident..._

_**- Flashback! -**_

_It has been an intense battle... With the help of the Kyuubi's Chakra, everything withing a one mile radius was evaporated... Sasuke slumped defeated on the ground... Battle wounds splashed across his once perfect skin..._

"_Che... What are you doing... Naruto... Just kill me and be done with it!" Sasuke said with malice in every syllable... _

"_Teme! I'm here to take you back... Back to Konoha! Back to where you belong!" Replied Naruto with his usual loudness..._

"_Baka... Konoha? The place where I belong? What has that village ever done for me when Itachi killed off my clan? NOTHING!" Sasuke spat..._

"_But..."_

"_But nothing! I am an Avenger... I do things on my own! I don't need you, I don't need anybody!" And with that, Sasuke took out a Kunai, Ready to end his pathetic existence... After all these years, who would have thought that he would be defeated by the Usaratonkachi... of all people... why must... it... be him..._

"_STOP!" Naruto yelled, dashing towards Sasuke... Naruto grabbed the kunai in Sasuke's hands and slapped him right across the face._

"_Teme! Konoha might not have done anything for you, but what about us? Your friends? Sakura? ME? Do none of these things matter to you!"_

_Tears began to well up in Sasuke's eyes... _

"_Friends..." Sasuke whimpered..._

_- End Flashback! -_

"Sasuke..." Naruto said... as he patted Sasuke's back... "You alright?"

Sasuke replied with a snort... "Che, Usaratonkachi..."

Well... to the other members of team seven, that means he is all right... So nothing to worry about... Just another Sasuke Emo Alert...

Kakashi was the first to break the uncomfortable atmosphere with his usual airiness...

"Well! It's been a very long day... I'm sure all of you are very tired... So... I leave it to all of you to set camp for the night...rest up; we have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow so..."

_**POOF!**_

Kakashi disappeared... leaving a note behind, saying:

_**Henohenomoheji** See you all tomorrow!_

"Gya! Kakashi-sensei! Not fair!" Naruto grumbled... "That's probably the millionth time he did that!"

Sakura and Sasuke unanimously agreed...

"So that leaves only me, the great Naruto-sama, Sakura-chan, Ice Prick Sasuke and... Iruka-sen..." Naruto began to loudly count... "Wait... Where is Iruka-sensei?"

**- Scene Break! -**

* * *

"Hehe... Clever plan Kakashi! Leaving them back there..." Kakashi absentmindedly told himself while setting up his own camp on the banks of a lake he found on the way... "Killing two birds with one stone..."

Kakashi now started a small fire... and took out Yaoi Rabu Paradise from his equipment pouch...

"Now I don't have to deal with their incessant bickering and Iruka..." Kakashi sighed as he opened the book to chapter 43 - _"I am but a humble servant"_

_Kazuke has been abused in every way thought possible...Sexually, Emotionally, Physically... and still he was willing to submit to Kimimaru-sama._

"_You! Why do you love him so?" Shrieked the housemistress, Hana._

"_Does love need an explanation? " Kazuke merely responded... He had gone through hell, and yet... he had the energy to stand up for what he loved most... "Even if it means that I will die tonight, my love for Kimimaru-sama will remain eternal in my heart and soul..."_

_The Mistress then let out a feral shriek as she raised a whip into the air... "You insolent... little... worthless..." she screamed as she whipped Kazuke with every word. "Let's see if your love is strong enough," she continued to whip him... Each stroke opening a new wound... Each stroke drawing out blood..._

"_HANA! What are you doing?" shouted Kimimaru... bursting through the heavy doors, with the magnificent light behind him flooding into Hana's room. In three steps, Kimimaru-sama had already reached the center of the enormous room... and he slapped Hana._

"Oni-sama! Said Hana in mock surprise... Clutching her cheek where Kimimaru slapped her... Hard. How could you! Hana said, weak... tears began to form in her eyes..." A voice read...

"_Wait... was I reading out THAT loudly?" _Kakashi thought to himself...

"But! Why! Hana screamed to her older brother as Kimimaru carried Kazuke away in his arms... WHY?... Simple, it's because I love him too... Aww... Now isn't that touching Kakashi-_sama_?" Came the ever-familiar voice from his right.

Kakashi turned to his right... and to his horror, he saw...

"IRUKA!" Kakashi screamed and jumped up on the tree he was lying against... "What are you doing here?" His voice began to crack up in disbelief "Should... shouldn't you be with Naruto and the others?"

"Well... I'm sure they will manage somehow," Iruka answered... with a smile on his face.

"Now, aren't you going to come down Kakashi-_sama_?" Iruka then replied, dragging the last two syllables.

Kakashi, on top of the tree, listened in disbelief... _"Sama?"_

"Kakashi-sama... if you are not going to come down... I'm coming up after you!" Iruka said... right before jumping up to the branch where Kakashi was dearly hugging for his life.

"Now where were we?" Iruka said... as he began to inch closer to Kakashi...

"Gyaaaa! Stay away!" Kakashi screamed...

Sure, Iruka had accepted him and all... but! What the hell is he doing here? And to call Kakashi "-sama"... this was definitely weird...

Iruka started purring...

"OKAY! THIS WAS DEFINITELY WEIRD!" Kakashi screamed in his head...

**- Scene Break! -**

* * *

The next day arrived... Sakura was busily mending the fire... Naruto and Sasuke were Catching fish... Kakashi and Iruka were nowhere to be seen...

A typical day... Nothing out of the ordina...

"Ohayo!" Greeted Iruka... with high spirits... and a grin plastered on his face... "Great weather for a trip today isn't it?"

Then followed Kakashi... his hair stuck up at odd angles... a dark ring around his eyes... his standard issue uniform was creased in odd places and... There were stains on his pants and shirt...

_If you were in that situation... Probably, you would have suspected something was up... OR something was definitely wrong... but what was the reply?_

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura chimed together... Sasuke just gave a grunt of acknowledgment...

Kakashi was muttering something about carrots and bunnies in the background...

"Ano... Iruka-sensei... Where did you go off to last night?" Naruto asked... practically bobbing up and down...

"Well... nowhere interesting..." Iruka replied as he sat down... the grin still plastered to his face...

"Hmmm... Next time take me along with you!" Naruto said... enthusiastically as ever...

"Ne... Kakashi-sensei... You don't look too good... Are you okay?" A worried Sakura asked.

Kakashi-sensei, still in a daze... still muttering things like stickiness and porridge, finally snapped out of his stupor...

"Erm... I'm fine..." Kakashi replied... weakly... He now began to rummage through his equipment pouch...

Kakashi took out something that looked like a medicine bottle... Upon closer inspection, Sakura read _"Soldier Pills"_

Kakashi shook the bottle in his hand..._ "I can't believe it's almost finished..." _Kakashi thought to himself... _"It was full before we left..." _Kakashi thought as he opened the bottle... _"... And why is it finished!" _Kakashi stared at Iruka...

Iruka gave a jovial wave...

"_HIM! That's why... These Soldier pills were supposed to last me **a whole month**!"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he took a dose of it... he then pocketed the remainder of the medicine...

Kakashi then stood up...

"Well... If we are finally ready... let's continue our journey..." Kakashi said... as he rummaged yet again in his equipment pouch...

Kakashi drew out a blue scroll... and unrolled it.

Sakura may not be a Jounin or an ANBU... but she could read missions scrolls up to ANBU level thanks to the Fifth's tutoring...

* * *

_**Mission Scroll 23N89GD001**_

_(Kanji for Hand Te)_

_Bearer of this missions scroll is required to place both hands on the Seal above._

_Once verified, further instructions will be given._

_Rank of Mission: S-Class_

_Mission Details:_

_To safely deliver the contents of the sacr..._

Sakura read to herself... Sure, she understood most of it but what is a "Sacred Fe..."

* * *

**BAMPH!**

A second scroll, red coloured, along with an ink bottle and brush appeared when Kakashi placed his hands on the Hand seal... The sudden sound jerked Sakura out of her deep thoughts...

Kakashi unravelled the second scroll...

"Hmmm..." Kakashi hummed in deep concentration...

After a few minutes, Kakashi rolled up the scroll and uncapped the bottle of ink...

Kakashi then proceeded to draw a large seal on the ground...

Sakura noticed the seal's unfamiliar shapes and patterns... "What could this be?" Sakura thought deeply... "I have never seen anything like it..."

Once Kakashi was done, he stood in the middle of the seal...

"Okay, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke... and Iruka... Stand on each of the four corners... I will now begin to form hand-seals... so try to keep up with it... Okay?"

Everyone nodded...

"Okay! Lets begin!" Kakashi exclaimed...

_Ram, Usagi, Tori, Tora... Ryuu, Tori, Usagi, Ram... Saru, Inu, Nezumi, Hebi... Tori, Usagi, Saru, Ram..._

"Kuso!" Naruto thought to himself... "Why must it be so complicated..."

Naruto stole glances... Sakura, Sasuke and even Iruka-sensei were doing it properly!

_Uma, Ryuu, Tori, Nezumi... Usagi, Ram, Inu, Buta... Ryuu, Hebi, Nezumi..._

"Argh! What was that? Dragon, Snake... and what? Rabbit?" Naruto mentally cursed himself for not paying attention...

_Ram, Usagi, Tora, Ryuu... Saru, Tora... Tori, Tora..._

"Kuso! Rabbit, Tiger, Dragon... Boar, Tiger... Tiger, Bird?" Naruto desperately tried to follow Kakashi...

_Ryuu, Hebi..._ **"KAI!"** Kakashi shouted...

"Kai!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka exclaimed...

Naruto, not realizing what had happened... released the jutsu... "Kai!" His hand on the Nezumi seal...

After releasing his jutsu, Naruto felt a weird sensation...

It felt as though something pulled him from his navel...

"Arghhh!" Naruto shouted... not prepared for what came next...

At that instant, air started whooshing past him at incredible speeds... Naruto was scared... Did he do something wrong? Is he going to die?

Naruto could see Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Iruka-sensei in the distance...

He felt as though he was going to die...

And... Just as abruptly as it had started... Naruto hit the ground belly first...

"Ouch! That hurt!" Naruto shouted at no one in particular...

Upon regaining his ability to stand, Naruto observed his surroundings... I was definitely not where he was previously...

It definitely wasn't morning anymore...

But, the one thing that was definite... he was all alone, separated from his team...

**- Chapter Break! -**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Is it good? Well... whatever it is... Read and Review!

If you realize... Naruto did something (in fact, MANY things) wrong during the hand seal part... the most obvious was to form a Hebi (Snake) seal... NOT a Nezumi (Rat) seal...

If you were a hardcore fan... you would realize that the Hebi and Nezumi seal look almost similar! Therefore, you can guess why Naruto mixed them up...

Joy! I finished this chapter in two days! Yay! Thanks to the inspiring words of dtoda! This chapter is for you!

Harry Potter arc from Chapter 5! So expect the unexpected!

* * *

**PREVIEW!**

**Chapter 5: Of Broomsticks and Jutsus!**

Harry did not expect to find a loud (and incomprehensible) blonde-haired person in the forbidden forest...

This certainly was odd...

Hermione was examining this new found discovery...

"_How very peculiar..."_ Hermione said... as she circled Naruto like a hungry vulture...

She then poked Naruto...

"_Itai! What the hell are you doing!"_ Naruto shouted... not that they would understand... since what Naruto heard from them so far was incomprehensible garbage as well...

Hermione then took out her wand... She pointed it at Naruto...

Hermione began the simple _"Swish and Flick"_ motion of the wand... and muttered out a spell...


End file.
